TheScottSpen
Scott, better known as scottspen66 or TheScottSpen, is a retired British Minecraft wrestler. He was originally signed to MPW from 2013 to 2014, where he left the company due to personal reasons. He finally returned to Minecraft Wrestling at MXW Road To Victory, officially signing to MXW. He retired from Minecraft Wrestling at Xtreme Chaos 3 on June 23, 2018. He was inducted into the 2019 Class of the MXW Hall of Fame on June 28, 2019. Career Career Beginnings Scottspen66 first debuted in Minecraft wrestling in 2013, losing to GadgetPvP on his debut in MPW. Scott won his first MPW World Championship in early 2014, while being the leader of a faction known as Wrestling Down Under, or WDU. In April of 2014, Scott would lose the MPW World Title in the main event of Glorybound 1 against GadgetPvP. Scott would have one more run with the MPW World Title and would win the MPW Xtreme Title once. In mid 2014, Boston1342 (Owner of MPW) would make Scott the new General Manager of MPW. Scott would leave the MPW company by the end of 2014. Scott would have the Battle Royal at Glorybound 2, 3 and 4 named after him for the years to come. Return To Minecraft Wrestling Scott would join the MXW server in September 2017. He would make his debut in MXW at Road To Victory, attacking FireFerriit after Fire had beaten UltimateGuy22. Scott would make his in-ring debut the following week on MXW Knockout, defeating Steve. At Gates To Hell, Scott would lose to FireFerriit. Various Storylines Scott's turning point in MXW came on the first Knockout of 2018. Scott offered an open challenge to anyone in the locker room, only to be answered by a debuting Bdubzz, who had made a name for himself in NXW. Scott would lose to Bdubzz via a roll up pin. Scott would turn on Bdubzz, with Scott showing a new side to his character; The Ultra. Scott would have a rematch with Bdubzz at the Retribution PPV, where Scott would win. Scott would then face a returning _IAmLynk_ at Last Stand. Lynk would beat Scott at the Last Stand PPV. In mid March, Scott would attack Lynk and Crews1 during their match on KO. International Champion FireFerriit was also watching at ringside. FF, Crews and Lynk were all scheduled to compete in an International title match at MXW Breakout: Terror in Tokyo. Scott would challenge FF for the international championship. Milky announced that Scott vs FF would happen next KO, but if Scott won, he would be inserted into the match at the PPV. Scott would win that match by DQ, as Lynk attacked Scott at ringside due to some verbal abuse Scott was giving out to Lynk and Crews sat at ringside. International Champion and Retirement At the MXW Breakout: Terror in Tokyo PPV, Scott would win the International Title by pinning Lynk, who had been hit with a Firestarter by FireFerriit, before Scott took advantage and threw FF out of the ring. On Knockout 97, Scott beat the Universal Champion Love in a match where the winner would not need to defend at the MXW Rumble. Scott would also beat MattyIceYT on Knockout 98 with some assistance from Patches music, distracting Matty. Scott would also beat RagingRich the week after on Knockout 99, where Rich would tap to the Ultra Lock 99. After the match, FireFerrit would attack Scott, and would remind Scott that he hasn't forgot about the International Title rematch clause he still has. At MXW Rumble, Scott would enter the rumble at the 3 spot, and would compete in the match for a lengthy amount of time. He would eventually be eliminated by a returning ManOf1004Holds. At Locked Away (2018), Scott attacked JDStevens12 with his International Title, causing a DQ, allowing Scott to retain. Scott attacked JD after the match, where Fallen__Legend would come out and save JD. A six man International Championship ladder match was set up for Xtreme Chaos 3 where Scott would defend against BuRnZyBoYT, JDStevens12, IAmLynk, UltimateGuy22, and Fallen. At MXW Xtreme Chaos 3, BuRnZ would win the championship. After the match, Scott announced that he was retiring from Minecraft Wrestling. Life After MC Wrestling Currently, Scott has put MC Wrestling aside to study Chemistry at Cardiff University. He still contacts the MXW community on the rare occasion, as it is clearly seen that MXW is something that Scott has taken to the heart. In Wrestling Finisher Moves: * AKO - Springboard Cutter (Was used in MPW and in the first month of MXW) * Scott-Steiner - Frankendriver (A running hurricanrana, with the opponent taking the impact on their head) * Legacys Fall - Joker Driver (The opponent is hoisted onto the shoulders, and is grabbed by the head. The opponent is then dropped onto their upper back) * Ultra Lock 99 - Tequila Sunrise (Modified single leg Boston Crab) Signature Moves: * Harsh Reality - Discus Knee Strike (Sometimes used from the top rope as a diving move) * Omega Driver (Hasn't been used since January 2018) Notable Moves: * Shooting Star Press * Superkick to the Leg Nicknames: * "The Ultra" * "The Legend" * "The King" (AXW) Wrestling Themes: * "Me, Myself and I" by G-Eazy and Bebe Rexha (Used for the first few weeks on the MXW server) * "Swords of Essex" by WCPW * "Coming Back" by Dean Ray (Final Theme) * "Ave Satanus" by WWE (AXW Theme) Championships and Accomplishments MPW * MPW World Champion (2 Times) * MPW Xtreme Champion (1 Time) IXW * IXW World Champion (1 Time) MXW * MXW International Champion (1 Time) Category:Retired Category:Good Pages Category:Hall Of Famer